When Sakura's Blooming
by Yuki Utari
Summary: [Hey! Say! JUMP] Ryousuke berkali-kali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Rasa sebal saat pertemuan pertamanya, membuat Ryousuke sangat amat berharap agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Haruka lagi. Tapi, sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Tidak hanya itu, kenyataan yang tidak disangka-sangka malah muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya. Mind to R&R? (Chapter 6 update!)
1. Meet You Again

**Chapter 1 – Meet You Again**

* * *

.

Haruskah sekarang? Kau menghilang?

.

* * *

Pancaran mentari di pertengahan musim semi tahun ini terlalu menyengat. Di sana sini terlihat banyak orang mengayunkan kipas mereka. Dan yang paling merasakan dampak itu ialah Chitose Haruka. Gadis itu tampak menjinjing _kimono_-nya dan berjalan cepat melewati sekumpulan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"_Atsui, atsui~ atsui~~_"

"Berhenti mengeluh Haruka-chan… Lelah aku mendengarmu. Bukan hanya kau yang kepanasan, aku juga," desis Satou Rina yang nampaknya kesal pada Haruka yang terus saja mengomel.

Haruka tidak mendengarkan Rina dan terus berjalan tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang. Rina hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu menuju taman di dekat rumahnya. Taman yang memang indah itu, kini dipenuhi manusia.

_Hanamatsuri…_

Begitu sampai di taman yang juga dihiasi danau buatan di tengah-tengahnya itu, Haruka secara otomatis berhenti mengeluh. Entah mengapa, hatinya merasa sejuk setiap melihat begitu banyak bunga–terutama _sakura_–bertebaran di depan matanya. Bisa dibilang, layaknya surga baginya.

"Bagus, kau berhenti berbicara sekarang. Hei, hei! Aku belum selesai mengomelimu! Haruka!"

Ya, Haruka masih tidak sadar kalau Rina mengikutinya sedari tadi. (ck, ck, sadis amat dirimu *author digampar*) Dengan senyum lebar di wajah, kakinya melangkah cepat menuju pohon sakura kesayangannya. Pohon kenangan yang takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup. Kenangan bersama seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi. Memang terdengar kekanak-kanakkan jika mengingat umur Haruka yang menjelang 19 tahun, tapi memang itulah yang nyatanya terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa lihat-lihat lagi, Haruka menghempaskan tubuhnya dan duduk di tanah yang lembut, di sekitar pohon favoritnya itu. Tapi, tak lama kemudian dia menjerit kaget.

Tanahnya mendadak keras?

Bukan. Malah terlalu empuk.

Dia melempar tubuhnya terlalu kencang?

Bukan juga. Bokong bajanya tidak akan tersakiti dengan hempasan itu. (*digaplak Haruka lagi*)

Perlahan tapi pasti, Haruka menoleh ke belakang. Tatapan horornya bertambah lebar seiring mulutnya yang mulai menganga.

20 detik berlalu. Masih menganga tanpa gerakan sekecil apa pun.

Setengah menit berlalu. Tak ada reaksi yang berarti.

Semenit berlalu. Satu kata terucap dengan tidak elitnya.

.

.

.

"KKYAAAAAAAA…..!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yamada Ryousuke menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Jeritan berfrekuensi tinggi itu bisa saja memecah gendang telinganya jika ia tidak segera menyumbat kupingnya dengan jari. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

Gadis di hadapannya itu–setelah seenak jidat menimpanya dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan–kini berteriak kencang seakan-akan baru saja ia melakukan suatu kesalahan.

.

Kesalahan?

.

Seingatnya, gadis itu yang bersalah! Tapi, kenapa dia yang ditatap tajam oleh beberapa pengunjung di sana?!

Dengan cekatan, Ryosuke cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Haruka agar ia diam dan tidak menarik perhatian lebih banyak orang lagi.

"_Sumimasen… Sumimasen…_" ucapnya buru-buru sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada orang yang memperhatikan kejadian itu. Lalu, ia menoleh ke Haruka yang tampaknya menyesal dengan kejadian barusan.

"_Eto… Sumimasen…_" bisik Haruka pelan, masih lemas akan kejadian barusan. Wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Ryousuke, tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. Ryousuke memerah karena menanggung malu yang teramat sangat. Bayangkan saja, artis kece seperti dirinya harus dipermalukan di depan umum hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan."

Haruka menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"_A, arigatou…_" Ryosuke mengangguk pelan, mencoba bersikap seperti artis yang baik. "_…Ojii-sama._" Dan Ryousuke pun nyaris memuntahkan makan siangnya.

"OJII-SAMA?! Aku masih 19 tahun! Bukan om-om!" teriak Ryousuke frustasi. Apa ada penyakit penglihatan separah ini?

"Ha? Kau tidak terlihat seperti remaja kok," jelas Haruka yang kelihatannya sudah melupakan rasa bersalahnya.

Ryousuke menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa, kalau dirinya sendiri sedang menyamar. Yah, sebagai artis beken masa kini, ia tidak mau hidupnya berakhir di tangan para fans yang menggila.

"Untuk kau saja hari ini akan ku buka penyamaranku. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."

Haruka memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia berpikir, _mau apa orang ini?_

Ryousuke–dengan gerakan _slow motion_ yang dibuat-buat–membuka topeng dan segala penyamarannya.

Haruka makin melebarkan matanya antara kaget dan…. Tak mengerti.

Ryousuke menatap Haruka bingung. _Kenapa gadis ini tidak bereaksi apa-apa?_ Pikirnya galau.

"Kau… tak berteriak seperti yang lain?"

"Ngapain harus teriak?"

"Aku kan artis!" jelas Ryosuke dengan bangga.

Haruka berpikir sejenak dan kemudian tertawa. "Jangan bercanda ah, memang ada artis seperti dirimu?"

Dunia Ryosuke terasa runtuh dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, yamada Ryosuke?"

Ryosuke memijat dahinya perlahan. Pusing di kepalanya tidak juga menghilang. Gadis ini hidup di mana sih? Di hutan?

"Iya. Aku dari Hey! Say! JUMP. Masih tidak tahu juga?"

Wajah Haruka seketika menjadi cerah. "Ah, kalau itu aku tahu!"

Ryousuke menghela napas dan mulai tersenyum. Paling tidak, Hey! Say! JUMP dia tahu.

"Tapi, aku tak ingat kalau ada yang bernama Yamada Ryousuke."

"UAPAA?!"

"Bukannya adanya Chinen Yuuri, Nakajima Yuto, Morimoto Ryuutaro…"

_Bahkan Ryuutaro aja dia tahu… kok aku…_ pikir Ryousuke mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Yaotome Hikaru, Kouta Yabu, Kei Inoo, Takaki Yuuya, Arioka Daiki, Okamoto Keito, Yamachia Ryuusuko?"

"Yama… chia Ryuusuko? Siapa itu?"

Haruka memandang Ryousuke bingung. "Lah, yang paling terkenal 'kan dia. Dia juga main di film Risou no Musuko, Tantei Gakuen Q, Hidarime Tantei Eye, Scrap teacher–"

"_Ma, matte!_ Itu aku! Bukan Yama, Yama siapa tadi?"

"Bener kok!" Haruka tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. "Yang ada Yamachia Ryuusuko!"

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Ryousuke mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku belakangnya. "Lihat! Ini aku, bukan Yamachia Ryuusuko!" Yap, kertas itu berisi poster Hey! Say! JUMP sendiri.

Haruka menggerakkan matanya antara melirik Ryousuke dan poster itu sendiri. Sedangkan Ryousuke masih menunggu dengan keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar keningnya.

Haruka perlahan tersenyum dan mendongak. "Iya, ya, kamu ternyata Yamachia Ryuusuko!"

Ryousuke pun limbung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ryousuke mengipas-kipaskan tangannya dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen sekarang. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa henti. Ya, mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya sendiri tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Padahal, Ryousuke sudah sangat yakin kalau tadi ia sudah menyalakan AC dengan suhu terendah. Tapi kenapa masih sepanas ini?

Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya, ruangan itu sudah kelewat dingin. Yang panas sebetulnya pikiran Ryousuke sendiri. Ia masih sangat amat super duper shock. Bisa-bisanya ia bertemu manusia dengan spesies seperti tadi.

Bahkan, saking merasa takut dan resah sekaligus gelisah, sebelum pulang tadi, Ryousuke langsung mampir ke kuil terdekat dan berkomat-kamit. Ia memohon, meminta, dan tidak lupa memaksa.

"Oh,_ kami-sama_…. Jangan pertemukan lagi aku dengannya… Kalau tidak, aku bersumpah akan menyembah _Dewa_ _Jashin_!"(alirannya Hidan dari _Naruto_ ^_^V)

Ryousuke tak habis pikir, kenapa hanya karena namanya ditulis dengan huruf romaji, Haruka bisa jadi salah baca. Rasanya, ia akan trauma dan tetap menulis namanya dalam huruf _kanji_ atau _hiragana_. Yah, itu lebih baik daripada bertemu kemungkinan akan menjumpai sepuluh orang seperti Haruka.

"Yama-chan~ kau ada di dalam?"

Ryousuke tersentak pelan. Suara Chinen membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata, dia sudah terpaku sambil menatap keluar jendela selama dua jam.

"Ya, masuk saja, Chinen."

Chinen membuka pintu perlahan lalu masuk dengan langkah riang. _Ya ampun, satu lagi orang yang bertingkah seperti ini_, pikir Ryousuke. (Ih, jahaatt! *Chinen ngamuk*)

"Kau tidak lagi sibuk 'kan?" tanya Chinen langsung.

"Nggak sih. Kenapa memangnya?"

Wajah riang Chinen semakin meriang(?). "_Please_…. Temani aku ke acara reuni SMP yaa…"

Ryousuke hanya menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Memang dari awal ia tidak berniat ngapa-ngapain selain bengong. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta yang lain?"

Wajah Chinen sedikit memerah. "Aku tidak mau! Maunya sama Yama-chan!" Chinen malah ngambek a'la _moe_. Ryousuke makin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah. Kapan?"

"_Banzai_…!" teriak Chinen ga jelas. "Ya, sekarang lah~ _Ikou_!" Lalu, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Chinen langsung menarik tangan Ryousuke.

"Et dah, Chi! Belom ganti baju ini!" protes Ryousuke.

Chinen hanya menoleh dan meringis. Ia baru menyadari kalau Ryousuke masih memakai piyama beruangnya. (Yama-chan : gua udah ga pake piyama beruang, Thor!; Author : kaga pake protes, YamaKuma!)

"Hehehe… Lupa~ Ya udah, ganti cepet gih~" usir Chinen sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya.

Ryousuke hanya bisa menatap teman satu grup-nya itu dengan pandangan s_weatdrop_.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Haru-chan!"

Haruka menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Jujur, ia sendiri agak kaget juga. Di antara keributan yang telah menjadi-jadi itu, ada teriakan nyaring seorang cewek yang sebenarnya datang dari seorang cowok. (nah lo!)

"Yuu-chan! Kau datang juga?" Tanya Haruka, masih setengah tak percaya akan penglihatannya.

"Sudah pasti aku datang! Khusus untuk hari ini, kubatalkan semua acaraku!"

"_Doumo Arigatou gozaimasu_~" Haruka tersenyum sangat lebar (saking senengnya, ck, ck.. -_-). Ia tak menyangka demi acara yang ia buat hari ini, sahabatnya itu rela berbuat sampai seperti ini. "Kau datang sendiri?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yuu-chan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tentu nggak dong!"

Haruka langsung menjabat tangan kawan lamanya itu berkali-kali. "_Omedetou_, Yuu-chan! _Omedetou_! Mana dia?"

"Itu tuh, lagi jalan ke sini."

Haruka mencoba berjinjit dan mencari-cari sosok gadis ceria, sesuai dengan karakter temannya itu.

"Mana sih? Nggak kelihatan dari sini."

"Itu tuh."

Karena gagal untuk kedua kalinya, Haruka akhirnya menyerah dan mendesak Yuu-chan-nya agar memanggil pasangannya itu.

Cowok itu menarik napas kuat-kuat, lalu berteriak. "OOOIIII…."

.

.

.

"YAMA-CHAAAN~"


	2. Harakiri

**Chapter 2 – **_**Harakiri**_

* * *

.

Ryousuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Di tempat asing bernama 'pesta reuni' inilah ia terdampar sekarang. Padahal, seingatnya Chinen sendiri yang bilang kalau akan menunggunya tepat di petak ia menginjakkan kakinya kini. Tapi, pada kenyataannya Chinen tidak tampak di mana pun.

"YAMA-CHAAAN~"

Sontak Ryousuke menoleh mendengar suara nyaring Chinen. Dengan amarah tingkat ke-tujuh, Ryousuke menghampiri Chinen.

Chinen yang sedang dilanda badai bahagia plus senang tiada tara tidak menyadari aura pembunuh yang menyelubungi Ryousuke.

"Yama-kun, sini deh! Temanku mau kenalan~"

Begitu Ryousuke mencapai tempat tujuan–atau bisa dibilang tujuan dimana salah satu tinjunya akan mendarat–wajahnya semakin tidak menunjukkan keramahan ataupun kesantaian sama sekali.

.

Yap, malah semakin menjadi-jadi begitu melihat Haruka. (harap digaris bawahi, Haruka sodara-sodara!)

.

"Chii…"

"Ya~?" Tanya Chinen penuh harap.

"_Ore_… _Ore_…" Entah mengapa, Ryousuke mendadak jadi gugup.

"Ya, ya~~?"

Dengan melanggar aturan dalam paskibra, Ryousuke langsung balik kanan dan maju jalan tanpa diaba-aba.

"YAMA-CHAN?!"

Dan dengan menerapkan prinsip GLBB, Ryousuke pun melaju dengan percepatan 5 m/s2.

"_KYOU, ORE WA OKAERIMASU! JAAA_!"

"YAMA-CHAAANN?!"

.

.

Haruka tentunya menganga sekaligus shock melihat tragedi yang terjadi antara Chinen dan Ryousuke. Baginya, kejadian ini seperti melihat langsung serial TV yang biasa ia tonton sehari-hari.

Begitu dramatis.

Mengharukan.

.

.

"Yuu-chan, _gomen ne, hontou ni gomen neee_…" Haruka langsung tersedu-sedu tanpa alasan.

Chinen–masih dengan rasa kecewa yang bercokol di wajahnya–menoleh bingung. "Maaf untuk apa, Haru-chan?"

Haruka membungkuk dalam-dalam. "_Gomeeennn_… Aku tak tahu Yama-chan mu akan secemburu ini…"

Chinen malah semakin berkaca-kaca hingga akhirnya air matanya pun mengalir.

"Bukan soal itu sekarang, Haru-chan~ Tapi, gimana caranya aku pulang kalau mobilnya dibawa Ryousuke?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ryousuke berjalan terseok-seok, melewati mobil-mobil yang terjejer rapi di depan rumah makan mewah yang menjadi medan pesta(?). Ia ingat, kalau dulu ia selalu menertawakan pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa dunia itu sempit. (Yama-chan : ada tujuh lautan, tujuh benua, jelas luas getoh!; Author : Terserah apa kata lu dah.. -_-)

Sekarang, ia merasa 'ditampar' keras oleh pepatah itu sendiri. Diledek habis-habisan. Memakan kembali kata-kata yang telah ia muntahkan sendiri.

Tapi, soal jalannya yang tertatih-tatih bukan karena alasan yang satu ini. Tepat di pintu keluar, kakinya dengan sukses menyandung pinggiran pintu.

.

Kenapa disaat yang tidak indah ini, ia harus bertemu gadis itu lagi?

Yah, well, kalau dipikir-pikir akan lebih tidak bagus lagi kalau ketemu cewek itu disaat-saat indah…

Tapi, kenapa sekarang, gitu? Dihari yang sama!

Apa kurang cukup penderitaan yang kau berikan, _Kami-samaa_…?

Apa kurang juga persembahan yang kuberikan…?

.

Ryousuke menyetir mobilnya sambil melamun. Malam itu, jalanan kota Tokyo tidak seramai biasanya. Hujan yang mengguyur cukup deras mungkin telah membuat sebagian orang malas keluar rumah.

Ryousuke menghela napas sekenanya. Jujur, ia merupakan orang yang realistis. Maaf-maaf saja, tapi ia memang tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa inilah takdir. Inilah jalan yang ditunjukkan untuknya dan juga untuk hidupnya.

Pada kasus ini, Ryousuke sangat yakin bahwa tak ada hubungannya antara pertemuan dirinya dengan Haruka. Biasa saja. Ia tak menemukan sehelai pun benang merah pada kejadian ini.

Begitu lampu lalu lintas berganti warna, Ryousuke segera berhenti. Matanya mengarah keluar jendela untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi kali ini, matanya terpaku pada sosok di bawah payung biru kusam di tepi jalan. Sosok kecil yang mendongak seakan berharap agar hujan mau berhenti. Anak laki-laki kecil dengan kulit putih pucat.

Ryousuke tetap diam bergeming.

Seketika, pikirannya seakan tersambung kembali dengan dunia nyata. Mendadak, ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia lupakan sedari tadi.

.

.

.

"Oh iya, Chinen ketinggalan.."

.

.

.

.

_Sepuluh…_

_Ah, ini yang kesebelas…_

"Berhenti menguap, Ryousuke!" Chinen menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Ryousuke malah menguap sekali lagi sambil mengintip dari sela-sela matanya yang sudah semakin menutup dari menit ke menit.

"Kau juga berhenti mengomel, Chii-chan. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Kau sudah mengecewakan Haruka-chan, Yama-kun! Padahal, harusnya malam ini aku bersama Yuma-kun di acara _reality show_! Tapi, sudah kubatalkan demi acara reuni ini! Eh, kau malah meninggalkanku!"

"Ngapain kau sama Yuma?" _Apa ia tidak salah dengar?_ Pikir Ryousuke bingung.

"NYC diundang tauk! Seharusnya aku hadir di sa–"

"Hei! Jadi kau yang memutuskan seenaknya!"

"Eh, ah, _ano_… _Eto_…" Chinen terlihat salah tingkah. Ia terus menerus menggaruk tengkuknya. Bagaimana pun juga, memutuskan sendiri hal yang seharusnya diputuskan bertiga adalah suatu kesalahan.

"CHII-CHAN…?!"

"Kupikir kau benar, sudah jam setengah satu rupanya. _Oyasumi nasai_, Yama-chan~"

Dan dengan sekali banting pintu, Chinen sudah meninggalkan kamar Ryousuke dalam sekejap.

"CHINNEEENNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK…

Ryousuke mengalihkan matanya menatap pintu yang diketuk. _Pagi-pagi begini siapa yang berkunjung? _Pikirnya bingung.

"_Dare_?"

"_Ore _Yuya_, Okimasutaka_?"

Ryousuke beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu.

"Jelas udah bangun lah.. Kalau belum, siapa yang menjawab '_dare_' tadi, heh?"

Takaki Yuya hanya melontarkan cengiran kuda, seperti biasa. "Mungkin aja kau ngelindur lagi."

"Kuingatkan ya, aku tidak pernah bicara selagi tidur! Aku bukan kau!"

"Hmm… Hari ini kau _bad mood_ lagi?"

Ryousuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan."

Mata Yuya beralih ke buku besar berwarna coklat kusam yang dipegang Ryousuke sedari tadi. "Hei, apa ini?"

"Eh, jangan dilihat!"

Tapi terlambat, Yuya berhasil mendapatkan buku itu dengan mudahnya. Begitu membuka halaman pertama, mata Yuya langsung berbinar-binar seketika. "Oh, ini alasannya…"

Wajah Ryousuke sedikit memerah. "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan seenak dirimu sendiri! Kembalikan!"

"Umm… Lumayan manis juga, _kawaii_…" komentar Yuya. Ia selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat Ryousuke memohon padanya beratus-ratus kali.

"Kubilang kembalikan, ya kembalikan Yuya!" Jika saja dunia ini seperti _manga_, Ryousuke pasti sudah mengeluarkan segumpalan asap dari kepalanya.

"Pantas saja, cewek itu kau tolak mentah-mentah. Kau ternyata menyukai gadis ini," ujar Yuya sekali lagi.

"BUKAN! KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

Yuya malah terus menerus meledek Ryousuke yang sepertinya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Membungkuk dan pundung di pojokan.

"Yama-chan, ternyata kau sudah menyimpan perasaan selama bertahun-tahun padanya, ya? Ah, manisnya~ Ada gambar hati pink-pink-nya gini lagi."

"BERHENTI BERKOMENTAR! DAN KEMBALIKAN ITU PADAKU!"

"Kau tahu, aku kira kau _yaoi_ atau bagaimana. Semua gadis kau tolak. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah mendapat jawabannya mengapa."

"YUYAA!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau nyatakan saja?"

"TIDAK BISA, YUYA! DIA SEPUPUKU!"

"Ha?"

.

.

.

"Se, sepupu? Sepupu yang mana?" Kalau saja Ryousuke tidak langsung merebut kembali buku album-nya, Yuya pasti sudah menjatuhkan buku tebal itu ke lantai begitu saja atau mungkin menimpa kakinya.

Harapan Yuya kini sudah melayang jauh terbang tinggi. Berarti, kemungkinan status _yaoi_ masih belum hilang dari jasad sahabatnya itu. (Yama-chan : aku belum mati!)

"Sepupu jauh dari bibiku yang ada di Kyoto."

"Kyoto? Memang kau punya saudara di sana?"

"Akan kuperjelas. Bibi dari adiknya suaminya sepupunya ibunya kakaknya istrinya ayahnya ibuku," jelas Ryousuke cepat. Lalu, ia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Tentu saja, dengan Yuya yang masih melongo dan menganga.

BRAK!

"Hei, aku belum selesai!" Yuya–yang baru saja tersadar–mengetuk pintu kamar Ryousuke berkali-kali. "Yama-chan, boleh aku pinjam kaos _neko_ yang unyu itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Ryousuke memandangi foto gadis cilik di pangkuannya. Ya, benar sekali, foto sepupu jauhnya itu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hana. Nama yang indah dengan arti yang indah. Bunga. Tapi anehnya, bibinya memanggil Hana Chi-chan. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia dipanggil seperti itu.

.

Andai saja… gadis itu bukan sepupunya…

Andai saja… ia bisa melupakan gadis itu…

Andai saja… ia tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis itu…

.

Ryousuke mengenal Hana ketika orang tuanya mengajaknya mengunjungi bibinya itu ke Kyoto. Saat itu, umurnya baru tujuh tahun.

Begitu sampai di Kyoto, Hana langsung menyambutnya di muka rumah bersama bibinya. Dengan semangat, Hana melambaikan tangan ke arah Ryousuke.

"Helo_, nii-chan_!_ Okaeri_~"

Ketika itu, wajah Ryousuke langsung memerah. Jatungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Awalnya, ia mengira apa yang ia rasakan saat itu hanya karena datang ke tempat yang baru.

Tapi, ternyata bukan itu alasannya.

Apa yang ia rasakan selalu muncul saat berada bersama Hana. Di dekat Hana. Saat jauh dari Hana, keadaan tubuhnya normal-normal saja.

Agak lama memang bagi Ryousuke untuk menyadari perasaan aneh yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya.

Tapi memang benar…

.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Hana ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

Ia masih ingat senyum hangat nan ceria yang Hana berikan padanya pertama kali.

Senyum yang telah memenuhi hatinya dengan cepat.

.

TES

"Ha?" Ryousuke meraba pipinya perlahan. Basah.

"Haha… bodoh sekali aku."

Ryousuke menyelipkan kembali foto Hana ke dalam album fotonya sembari mengusap air mata yang entah mengapa terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ryousuke menangis karena hal ini. Dinding pertahanan yang telah ia dirikan begitu lama ternyata masih tidak bisa menampung semua kesedihannya. Sepertinya hari ini ia telah melampaui batas itu.

Tak pernah ia merasa…

Serapuh ini…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ayo kawan-kawan! Semangat!" Chinen berteriak memberi semangat.

"Chii-chan, berhentilah," tegur Yabu yang lelah namun tampak terpana melihat kelakuan Chinen. (Nah lho, napa tuh?)

"Emang kenapa?!" Bukan Chinen namanya kalau tidak protes.

"Umm… kurasa Yabu benar, Chi. Cukup sampai di sini," tambah Keito yang sudah tampil rapi dengan kostumnya.

"Emang kenapa?!" tanyanya lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau boleh saja memberi kita semua semangat, tapi berhenti memakai baju _cheerleader_ seperti itu, Chinen…"

"AAAAAHHHH….! Bajunya imut gini, aku nggak mau lepas!" air mata buaya pun bercucuran.

"Chi-chaann… Jangan nangis… cup, cup, cup…" Yabu langsung mengambil alih Chinen dan menggotongnya menyingkir ke tepi ruangan.

"Hueee… Chinen anak baik dimarahi senpai…" Chinen langsung memeluk Yabu yang terus menepuk-tepuk pelan kepala Chinen untuk meredakan tangisannya. (Yabu : Hoy, ini bukan Tobi, Thor!; Author : maap, maap, bang, keterusan ;P)

"Nggak pa-pa 'kan kalau Chinen pakai baju ini terus, Ya-chan?" tanya Chinen dengan _puppy's eyes_-nya.

Yabu hanya menatap Chinen penuh arti. "Nggak pa-pa kok, Chii-chan~" jawabnya sambil membalas pelukan sang _kouhai_ tersayang.

Dari jauh, Yuya menatap adegan mengharukan itu dan langsung berkomentar, "kayak anjing sama majikannya ya?"

"Iya sih," jawab yang lainnya serempak.

.

.

.

"Kemana Ryousuke?"

"Ha?" Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Lalu, celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari dan baru sadar kalau Ryousuke tak tampak dimana pun.

"Yuya, kau tadi pagi ke kamar Ryousuke, 'kan?"

"Iya. Dia masih _bad mood_ seperti kemarin sih. Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak melihatnya lagi keluar kamar."

"Berarti ia mengurung diri seharian? Apa tidak ingat kalau hari ini kita tampil?" tanya Daiki khawatir.

Yuto secara tiba-tiba berlari keluar ruangan.

"Hei, Hei, kau kenapa, Yuto?"

"Aku takut dia _harakiri_!"

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

* * *

*Curcol Author*

Haha... dalam waktu semalam langsung nyelesaiin chapter ini, padahal besoknya ada UAS (dan sekarang terpuruk nggak bisa ngerjain soalnya T^T)


	3. Strawberry Cake and a Glass of Coffee

**Chapter 3 – Strawberry Cake And A Glass of Coffee**

* * *

**.**

"Ryousuke, buka pintunya!" teriak Hikaru sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar sang ketua.

"Yama-chan, jangan mati….!" Chinen menangis Bombay.

"Oi, Ryousuke, nanti _strawberry_-nya kumakan, lho!" ancam Inoo kejam.

Kedelapan personil Hey! Say! JUMP itu saling sahut-menyahut memanggil Ryousuke. Setelah ditarik, didorong, didobrak, pintu kamar Ryousuke tetap bergeming. Semua orang sudah panik sekarang. Mereka sangat takut kalau Ryousuke kenapa-napa. Apalagi Chinen. Wajahnya kini sudah penuh air mata.

"YAMA-CHAAAANNN…." Panggil Chinen histeris.

.

BRAK!

.

"Apaan sih berisik banget!"

.

.

Mengheningkan cipta… mulai! (*mulut author langsung disumpel*)

.

.

Yuto lah yang pertama kali sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menepuk-tepuk pipi Ryousuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau bukan roh 'kan?"

"Hah?! Roh dari mana?! _Ore wa ningen desu_!" sergah Ryousuke. "Kalian ngapain di depan kamarku? Ayo, ayo, cepat ganti kostum kalian! Chinen, ngapain pakai baju _cheerleader_ kayak gitu?!"

PLAK!

Ryousuke shock di tempat. Pipinya terasa sangat panas dan perih. "Kenapa kau menamparku, Chinen?!"

Masih tersedu-sedu, Chinen berbalik dan berlari pergi. "Kukira kau mati tauk!"

"Ma, mati?"

PLAK!

"Ha?!"

PLAK!

"Ka, kalian kenapa sih?!"

Satu persatu tamparan menghampiri wajah Ryousuke yang mulus tak bercela. Dan satu persatu umat manusia yang ada di situ pergi meninggalkan Ryousuke sendirian.

Dalam kebingungan…

.

.

Dan pipi yang membengkak serta sekarat…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"G_omen nasai, minna… Gomen,_ aku telah membuat kalian semua khawatir."

"Kami juga minta maaf ya, rasanya tadi aku menamparmu terlalu keras."

"Yaahh… memang benar sih, Hika." Hikaru hanya menampilkan cengiran kucingnya. "Lagipula, siapa yang memberi ide gila seperti tadi sih?!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Yuto. (cie elah, kayak Miss Indonesia aja *dipelototin Yuto*) Yuto hanya menunduk dan berbisik 'Gomen nasai'.

"_Minna_, seperti apa pun masalah yang datang menghampiriku, aku tak akan bunuh diri. Aku 'kan sudah bercerita ke kalian."

Semua hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"_Ano_… kurasa tak ada yang menampar matamu 'kan, Yama-kun?" tanya Chinen nyaris berbisik. Ia masih merasa bersalah karena ia lah yang telah membuat semua orang ikutan menampar Ryousuke.

"Ha? Nggak kok. Memangnya mataku kenapa?"

"Matamu bengkak seperti habis nangis," jelas Inoo singkat tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. (Inoo : Hei, kenapa aku terlihat sangat kejam disini?!)

"Oh, mungkin aku kurang tidur semalam. Tak usah khawatir, Chi–"

.

.

…_Chi-chan…_

.

.

"Yama-chan, kau kenapa?" Ryousuke tetap terdiam, bahkan disaat Daiki melambaikan tangannya di depan muka cowok itu. Matanya yang terbuka lebar dan nyaris membelalak itu membuat yang lain ketakutan.

"Jangan-jangan Ryousuke kesurupan, lagi!" tebak Yuto untuk kedua kalinya.

"YUTO! JANGAN ANEH-ANEH DEH!"

"_Sumimaseenn_…" Yuto pun menciut.

"Ryou? _Daijoubu_?"

"A, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf, aku Cuma tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. Tidak penting. Ayo, ayo, cepat ganti sana!"

"_Aye aye, sir_!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menyanyikan beberapa lagu, seluruh anggota Hey! Say! JUMP langsung menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Bahkan, ada pula yang terkapar di lantai begitu saja.

"Sip! Selain muka bengkak Ryousuke, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar!" teriak Hikaru yang ternyata masih punya semangat.

"_Banzaaaiii_…." seru Chinen sambil memakai kembali seragam _cheerleader_-nya namun dengan gerakan lemas tak bertenaga.

"Chii-chan _kawaii_~" gumam Yabu tak jelas.

"To, toloooonnngg…!" jerit Chinen yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dijadikan guling oleh Yabu yang sudah tertidur.

"Yabuchii, yang benar saja!" dengus Daiki kesal.

"Dai-chaann… Beneran deh, aku nggak ada apa-apa sama Ya-chan. Percaya deh, cius. Tolongin dong…"

"Ga mau! Tega kau Chi! Makan temen sendiri!"

"Daaaiii…!" Teriak Chinen yang masih berusaha menggapai-gapai langit dan lepas dari Yabu.

Daiki hanya memalingkan muka dan berbalik pergi. Bayangkan saja, gimana nggak kesal coba? _Senpai_ kesayangannya direbut teman sendiri, hah!

.

.

.

_Omoide zutto zutto wasurenai sora, futari ga hanarete ittemo…_

'_Love So Sweet'_-nya _Arashi_ mengalun dari ujung ruangan. "Ah! Ya-chan, HP ku bunyi tuh, aku mau angkat telepon dulu!"

Yabu malah menggumam-gumam nggak jelas. Ternyata, Yabu sudah terlelap pulas sekali. Dengan sekali hentakan, Chinen akhirnya terbebas. (Chinen : Yey!)

Secepat kilat, ia menuju ujung ruangan di mana banyak barang bertumpukan. Semua mata, kecuali Yabu tentunya, mengarah ke Chinen yang masih menyempil-nyempil di antara tumpukan kardus. Semua berpikir tentang satu hal yang sama, _kenapa Chinen nyimpen hape di tempat begituan?_

"_Moshimoshi_?" sapa Chinen riang. "Ah, Haruka-chan. _Doshite_?"

Ryousuke yang sedang minum pun tersedak begitu mendengar kata Haruka.

"Oh, Yama-chan?" Ryousuke langsung melotot ke arah Chinen.

"Ng… Ada kok," jawab Chinen tegas namun dengan nada bingung karena melihat Ryousuke geleng-geleng kepala sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Mau ngomong?" Muka frustasi Ryousuke makin menjadi-jadi. Yang lain Cuma _sweatdrop_ melihat kejadian itu.

"Oh… EH?! YAMA-CHAN?!" Ya, Ryousuke sudah melarikan diri dengan langkah tunggang langgang.

.

.

.

* * *

***Replay Mode On***

"Ah, Haruka-chan. Doshite?"

"Ng… Siapa nama orang yang kemarin kau ajak ke acara reuni?"

"Oh, Yama-chan?"

"Ah, ya, Yama-chan ada di sampingmu tidak sekarang?"

"Ng… Ada kok."

"Oh, baguslah…"

"Mau ngomong?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"Oh… EH?! YAMA-CHAN?!"

"Hah?! Yama-chan mu marah lagi? Maafkan aku, harusnya aku tahu kalau terlalu berbahaya meneleponmu di saat-saat seperti ini… Yama-chan benar-benar orang yang cemburuan, sampaikan maaf-ku padanya, ya. _Jaa_…"

"Ha? _Ja, jaa_…"

***Replay Mode Off***

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah dengan sukses kabur dari kehadiran Haruka (yang Cuma suaranya doang), Ryousuke cepat-cepat mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Mungkin, kalau ia tidak sedang sadar diri, ia akan menempelkan lakban di setiap inchi pintu tak bersalah itu(?).

"Fiuuhh… Selamat…" ujarnya sambil mengusap keringat yang bercucuran layaknya keran air di dahinya.

.

.

"Selamat dari apa, Ryou-chan?"

GLEK!

Perlahan, Ryousuke memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya itu bagaikan menghancurkan angan-angannya akan kebebasan dari yang namanya kekacauan.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!"

Cowok Osaka itu hanya tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana rasanya jadi anak sepuluh tahun yang lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya sendiri?"

"Yuuya, keluar dari kamarku! Apa kau tidak lelah juga mengisengiku terus, hah?!"

Takaki hanya terus melangkah mendekati Ryousuke dan Ryousuke sebaliknya, menjauh dari Takaki dengan sikap siaga satu. Begitu Takaki sampai di dekat pintu, Ryousuke mengibas-kibaskan tangannya mengusir Takaki. Namun, _ookami_ itu bukannya keluar malah mengunci pintu dan tersenyum menang.

"Ha?" keringat dingin kembali memenuhi wajah Ryousuke.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana rasanya, Ryou-chan~?" tanya Takaki mulai mengintimidasi mangsanya.

Ryousuke hanya menggeleng sembari terus melangkah mundur seirama langkah Takaki yang terus maju.

"Mau kemana kau? Dinding di belakangmu itu tak bisa kau tembus, kau tahu?"

_Mati, mati aku! _"Yu, Yuuya, jangan sekarang. Aku sudah lelah," gumam Ryousuke dengan nada sedikit memohon. Yang benar saja, memohon pada seekor serigala?

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Ryou-chan~"

"_Please, please_…"

"Lebih baik kau berhenti saja, Ryou-chan. Atau kau mau merasakan tanganku menyusuri setiap senti tubuhmu, hmm~?"

Suatu tekanan psikologis yang benar-benar kuat hingga Ryousuke pun jatuh berlutut. "Ba, baiklah, aku menyerah…" bisik Ryousuke pasrah. Takaki memang selalu menyeramkan jika sedang seperti ini.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang tunjukkan!"

Ryousuke tersenyum kecut sebelum akhirnya melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Takaki–yang memang tidak sabaran–langsung menyergap Ryousuke. Dan…

.

.

.

.

"Ini dia! Akhirnya kutemukan! Sialan kau Yamada, tiketku jadi penuh keringat begini 'kan!" seru Takaki girang bukan kepalang.

Ryousuke Cuma bisa diam dan diam. (kayaknya reader juga ikutan diam *author berisik banget*)

"Kenapa kau pakai segala menyembunyikan tiket nontonku sih?! Di sembunyiin di dalam kemeja lagi! Kau tahu, aku panik bukan main saat tahu tiketnya hilang, eh, ternyata memang benar kau yang menyembunyikannya."

Ryousuke cemberut lalu membalas, "Kau tahu dari mana aku yang mengambilnya?"

"Tahu dong!" jawab Takaki singkat dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar Ryousuke dengan hati senang.

"AAAAKKKHHH…. Sebel! Aku 'kan juga mau nonton film ituuu…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Karena tiket Takaki tak berhasil diambilnya, Ryousuke hanya mengitari jalan di Akihabara yang dipadati pejalan kaki. Selagi ia berjalan luntang-luntung sendirian dan kepanasan, Takaki dan Hikaru nonton, Chinen diajak Yabu ke Disneyland, Daiki dan Inoo ke toko hewan, Yuto dan Keito latihan musik. Pokoknya semuanya pergi deh! Gara-gara hal itu, Ryousuke mengomel-ngomel sendiri di sepanjang jalan.

Tapi, begitu melewati kafe favoritnya, langkah Ryousuke terhenti. Setelah berpikir lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung sebentar. Paling tidak untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya dari sengatan sadis sang mentari sekaligus memanjakan perut laparnya dengan _strawberry cake _dan segelas kopi.

"_Konnichiwa_…" sapa seorang gadis berpakaian seperti _maid_ yang selalu berjaga di pintu masuk dengan ramah. Ryousuke hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu mencari tempat yang agak terpisah dari keramaian.

"_Sumimasen_… Anda mau memesan apa?" sapa seorang _maid_ lagi yang kini bertugas menjadi pelayan kafe. Tapi, berbeda dengan _maid_ yang sebelumnya, gadis ini memakai wig ikal berwarna jingga muda yang diikat menjadi dua bagian.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Ryousuke langsung menyebutkan pesanannya dengan lancar. _Maid _bernuansa jingga itu tersenyum lagi kemudian pergi.

Melihat gadis serba jingga itu, Ryousuke terdiam sejenak. _Rasanya… aku pernah melihat gadis itu. Tapi, di mana ya?_

"_Dozo_… _Strawberry cake_ dan _cream coffee_-nya_, _Yama-kun."

Ryousuke menerima pesanannya dengan senang. "_Arigatou_, lady-sama," tambahnya norak.

"EKH?!" Baru saja Ryousuke minum kopinya setegak, ia sudah nyaris memuntahkannya kembali. Bukan karena panas, bukan karena pahit. Tapi, lebih karena percakapannya barusan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku Yamada?"

Si _maid_ jingga terkikik pelan. "Kau pasti tidak ingat ya? Aku Chitose Haruka, temannya Yuu-chan."

"HA?!"

Dan Ryousuke yakin, dunia yang dipijaknya tidak lagi diam, tapi berputar dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aduuhh... kayaknya di chapter ini kurang humor-nya ya? *author pusing sendiri* #abaikan


	4. Sayonara, Sekai : Chinen

**Chapter 4 – Sayonara, Sekai #Chinen**

* * *

.

Ryousuke terbangun dalam keadaan bingung setengah mati. Setelah menoleh ke sana kemari, akhirnya ia sadar kalau ia berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"Eh? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" Samar-samar, ia ingat kalau tadi ia sedang berjalan di Akihabara, terus masuk ke kafe, terus….

"EEKKHH?!" Ryousuke langsung meloncat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia ingat betul tadi ada Haruka di hadapannya, dalam pakaian _maid_ yang–umm… manis.

Dengan sikap was-was tingkat tinggi, mata Ryousuke mencari-cari sosok gadis itu. "Mana dia?! Mana dia?!"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Ryousuke terbanting kencang. Ryousuke kontan meloncat sambil melatah 'Mana dia, eh, mana dia'.

Chinen–tersangka pengerusakan pintu–hanya melongo kaget. "Yama-chan udah bangun?"

"Oh, Chinen. Kirain siapa."

"Kirain siapa memangnya?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Ryousuke latah 'siapa ya? Mau tau aja ato mau tau banget?'. Kali ini, Haruka lah yang menyahut perkataan Ryousuke.

"Hei, hei, kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Yama-kun?" tanya Haruka khawatir melihat keadaan Ryousuke yang jauh dari baik-baik saja. Wajahnya memucat lagi seakan-akan mengumumkan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan pingsan.

Chinen sudah mengulurkan kedua tangannya, siap menangkap Ryousuke yang akan ambruk sebentar lagi.

"_Come to Mama_…" panggil Chinen sambil memasang wajah ibu-ibu-nya yang ternyata nggak jauh beda dengan tampang hantu di film 'Mama'.

"GYAAAAAA…." Teriak Ryousuke kencang-kencang. Tidak sampai dua detik kemudian, ia sudah lenyap dari hadapan Chinen dan Haruka yang memasang wajah bingung tiada tara. _Kenapa lagi ini orang?_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chinen mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. Dengan manyunan sepanjang 5 cm, kentara sekali kalau Chinen sedang kesal. Bagi Chinnen yang memang tidak bisa hanya diam dan diam, keadaan ini begitu sulit baginya. Keadaan dimana Haruka malah bermain HP sambil bersenandung sendirian dan Ryousuke yang masih diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah penuh ketakutan menatap Haruka dengan horor.

"Bisakah kalian mengucapkan satu kata saja, tidak diam seperti ini?"

" 'Tidak'. Itu satu kata," balas Ryousuke singkat.

Chinen tersentak dan langsung menatap Ryousuke dengan pandangan terluka. "Yama-chan kejam!"

Kemudian, Chinen berbalik menoleh ke arah Haruka. Tidak mau terluka lama-lama. "Haru-chan, bisakah kau berhenti bermain dan mengobrol denganku? Aku bosan~"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari layar ponselnya, Haruka menjawab, "_Gomen ne_, Yuu-chan. kalau aku berbicara lebih dari tiga kalimat, aku yakin sebentar lagi Yama-kun akan pingsan atau mungkin mati di tempat."

Chinen menatap Haruka _sweatdrop_. Alasan yang sangat berlebihan, lebay, ngawur, namun benar adanya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" teriaknya frustasi.

.

…GENJREENG…

.

"Ha?" Chinen langsung menoleh-noleh mencari sumber suara dan _shock_ begitu melihat Keito sudah menggiring-giring (emang bola) gitarnya lengkap dengan kostum panggungnya. "Keito-kun?"

"Ehem, ehem…" Keito berdeham-deham sejenak sementara Chinen menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Keito selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apaaa…. Denganmuuuu…" Lagu '_Ada Apa Denganmu_' pun mengalun sumbang dari Keito yang kelihatannya terombang-ambing antara sadar dan tidak.

"Syalalalalalaaaa..!" lanjut Keito dengan gaya seorang _rocker_.

"KEITO-KUN, KAU INI KENAPA?!" Chinen langsung mengguncang-guncang bahu Keito kencang-kencang.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Yuto berlari-lari memasuki ruangan. "_Gomen nasaaaii_…"

"Yuto, Keito kenapa?!"

"Dia kerasukan Hanako-chan!" lapor Yuto yang nyaris sekarat karena naik tangga sambil berlari.

"HAH?!" Kali ini, bukan hanya Chinen yang teriak, tapi Ryousuke dan Haruka juga. "Ko, kok bisa?!"

"Jadi, begini ceritanya. Tadi, selesai latihan, aku menantang Keito untuk memanggil Hanako-chan. Awalnya sih, dia berani. Dia udah manggil namanya tiga kali, tapi ketukan di pintunya baru dua kali. Setelah itu, dia nggak berani ngelanjutin. Karena kesal ngeliatnya, aku lanjutin deh. Aku ketuk itu pintu pake _drum_ _stick_. Tiba-tiba, Hanako-chan keluar pake baju a'la _rocker_ trus masuk ke Keito."

Ryousuke dan Chinen tidak bisa berhenti melongo, sementara Haruka malah ber-ooh ria.

"Lalu…" sambung Yuto lagi.

"Eh, masih ada lanjutannya?"

"…Inilah ceritaku. Apa ceritamu?" Dan Yuto pun sukses mendapat _double_ jitakan dari Chinen dan Ryousuke.

Parameter kepanikan ketiga anggota Hey! Say! JUMP itu langsung meningkat begitu melihat Haruka malah mendekati Keito dengan santainya.

"Haru-chan, jangan dekat-dekat Keito dulu! Bahaya!" teriak Chinen memperingatkan. Tapi, Haruka tidak mendengar suara Chinen sedikit pun.

"Haruna-san! Eh, Haruno-san! _Eto_… atau Haruki-san?" Begitu pula suara Yuto. Sepertinya Hanako-chan telah membuat Haruka tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang diteriakkan ketiga remaja kebingungan itu.

Keito mengangkat gitarnya tinggi-tinggi, sedangkan Haruka sudah senyam-senyum nggak jelas di hadapan Keito. Dengan cepat, Keito mengayunkan gitarnya.

"AWAS!" teriak Yuto sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya panik.

"KYAAAAAA…..!" jerit Chinen di tempat masih sambil menatap Haruka ngeri.

.

DUAG!

.

"_Itaaa_…!" Erangan kesakitan pun memenuhi ruangan yang kini sunyi senyap. Mata Haruka terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Haruka-chan… _Daijoubu_?" Haruka masih tidak menjawab.

Chinen dan Yuto cepat-cepat menghampiri Haruka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Haruka hanya menggeleng pelan. Matanya tidak beralih sedetik pun dari korban yang sebenarnya. Seseorang yang telah berlari cepat dan langsung melindungi Haruka. Air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan.

.

.

"_Doumo arigatou_, Yama-kun…" isaknya pelan.

.

.

.

Ryousuke meringis kesakitan saat luka di lengannya diobati. Tidak henti-hentinya ia menggumamkan kata '_Itai_'.

Keito sudah kembali seperti semula karena tepukan super dashyat dari Chinen. Chinen–yang melihat Yama-chan-nya memar-memar–langsung mengamuk dan memukul punggung Keito kencang-kencang. Dan Hanako-chan pun terusir dengan mudahnya. Sekarang, Chinen sedang sibuk memarahi Yuto dan Keito yang telah membuat semua kekacauan ini.

Walaupun terus mengerang kesakitan, pikiran Ryousuke sama sekali tidak tertuju pada luka memarnya. Sama seperti Haruka, ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

.

Tidak percaya temannya akan kerasukan.

Tidak percaya Hanako-chan ternyata seganas itu.

Tidak percaya kekerasan antar sesama bisa terjadi di sekitarnya.

Dan…

Tidak percaya tubuhnya akan bergerak sendiri seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ryousuke memandang berkeliling. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan-jalan tanpa arah dan tersasar ke tempat yang dipenuhi pohon sakura itu. Rasanya tempat ini tak asing lagi baginya, tapi ia lupa di mana pernah melihat tempat ini.

"_Onii-chan_?"

Mendengar panggilan itu, Ryousuke nyaris saja menahan napasnya terlalu lama. _Tak salah lagi, suara ini…_

Perlahan, ia menoleh dan matanya pun melebar. "Chi-chan…?"

"_Onii-chan_ masih ingat aku?"

Tak salah lagi, gadis di hadapannya adalah Chi-chan-nya. Setelah dua belas tahun berlalu, ternyata Hana tidak banyak berubah. Tak terasa, air mata Ryousuke membasahi pipinya. Dipeluknya gadis itu. Rasanya sudah begitu lama.

"_Aitakatta, _Chi-chan…"

"Benarkah?"

Cepat-cepat, Ryousuke melepas pelukannya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Suara Hana berubah!

"Yama-kun?" Untuk kedua kalinya mata Ryousuke terbelalak.

"Ha, Haruka?!" Ryousuke menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari kehadiran Hana. Tapi, hanya Haruka lah yang ada di tempat itu.

_Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Yama-kun, benarkah kau merindukanku?"

Ryousuke mundur perlahan. "_Go, gomen ne_… tadi kukira kau Chi-chan."

"Bicara apa kau? Aku Chi-chan, Yama-kun."

Ryousuke menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "_Uso_… Jangan bercanda, Haruka."

"Aku serius."

"Tidak, tidak."

"Aku serius."

"Stop!"

"Aku Chi-chan."

"STOP!"

"Aku Chi-chan, Yama-kun."

"_YAMERU_!" teriak Ryouske keras-keras sambil berusaha menjauhkan Haruka yang semakin mendekat.

"_Itaaaa_~!"

"He?"

Ryousuke membuka matanya. Lalu, hanya diam melongo melihat Chinen terbaring di lantai.

"Kenapa aku di tendang, Yama-chan~?" rengek Chinen sambil memegangi punggungnya.

Ryousuke mendadak tersadar.

.

Ia berada di kamarnya, bukan di taman yang penuh sakura.

Rupanya, ia hanya bermimpi.

Mimpi terburuk sepanjang masa.

.

"Aduuh… maaf Chii-chan. Aku mimpi buruk," ujar Ryousuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Chinen bangun.

"Tapi, kenapa harus menendang segala? Sakit nih!" Chinen mulai mengambek.

"Namanya juga orang tidur, nggak sadar lah."

"Emang mimpi apaan sih?"

"_Eto_… Sulit menjelaskannya. Nanti saja ya, ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

"_Are_? Kau mau apa, Yama-chan?"

"Ng… boleh aku bagi nomornya Haruka?"

"Untuk apa?! Bukannya kau selalu menghindarinya?!" tanya Chinen kaget sekaligus merasa ditolak secara tidak langsung.

"_O negai shimasu_~" pinta Ryousuke dengan _puppy's eyes_ andalannya.

Belum ada semenit, Chinen langsung kalah telak. "Baiklah... ini," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan nomor Haruka dengan tatapan tidak rela.

"_Arigatou_, Chii-chan~" seru Ryousuke girang sambil memeluk Chinen. Paling tidak, hal itu bisa membuat Chinen menunda rasa penasarannya dan juga rengekannya.

Lalu, Ryousuke cepat-cepat menjauh dari Chinen dan menelepon Haruka.

"_Moshimoshi, dare desu ka_?" Terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"_Ore wa Yamada desu_. Haruka-chan _ka_?"

"Oh, Yama-kun. _Doshite_?"

Ryousuke mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia harus bertanya pada Haruka sekarang juga. Memang terdengar sedikit konyol. Tapi, ia harus memastikan dengan segera apakah Haruka itu Hana atau bukan.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke Chinen yang sedang dilanda kesedihan mendalam.

Setelah penolakan (menurut dia sih gitu) tidak langsung itu, Chinen melangkah gontai meninggalkan kamar Ryousuke. Mungkin kehadiran dirinya sudah tidak begitu berarti lagi bagi Ryousuke.

"Uwee… Kenapa sakit sekali…?"

Tanpa sadar, Chinen sudah sampai di atap. Berdiri diam, memandang kosong langit yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan turun hujan sebentar lagi.

"Kenapa tidak hilang juga…?"

Chinen menekan dadanya keras-keras. Rasa sakit itu tidak juga pergi. Rasanya ada lubang besar di situ. Bahkan, angin pagi yang dingin itu seakan-akan berhembus melewati lubang itu.

Dingin.

Beku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Ohayou, minna_~" sapa Yabu dengan riang gembira.

"_Ohayou_…" Tapi, hanya salam pagi penuh rasa malas yang diterima Yabu.

"Aduuhh… Kalian ini lemas sekali, sih. Tidak bertenaga."

"Ngantuk, Buuu…" jawab Inoo asal ceplos. Ya, ia mengucapkannya seperti anak SD yang ngomong sama ibu gurunya.

"_Are_?! Masa aku disama-samakan dengan ibu-ibu?!" protes Yabu tidak terima.

"Salah sendiri punya nama kayak gitu," sambung Inoo lagi. Kali ini sambil menghirup kopi dengan mata mengantuk.

"Et dah! Pagi-pagi udah ngajak ribut!"

Namun, baru saja Yabu akan menempeleng kepala Inoo, Inoo sudah duluan dengan gesit menghindar dan malah mendekap Yabu erat-erat.

Wajah Yabu kontan memerah. "I, Inoo-chan…?"

Inoo menepuk-tepuk kepala Yabu pelan. "Ssst… Ssst… Ann-chan jangan bandel ya…"

"Ekh?!" Yabu langsung menyingkir dari Inoo. "Inoo-chan! Masa aku disama-samakan sama anjing!"

Inoo tidak menjawab dan tertidur di meja makan. Yabu hanya marah-marah tidak jelas dan merutuki Inoo yang tidak menanggapi Yabu sama sekali.

"_Urusai_, Ya-chan!" Yabu menoleh dan mendapati Takaki berjalan ke arahnya sambil menguap.

"_Ohayou_, Taka-kun…" sapa Yabu. Raut riang gembiranya kembali lagi.

Takaki tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melihat sekeliling dengan wajah bingung. "Tumben sepi, nih."

Yabu hanya angkat bahu. "Aku juga belum lihat Chii-chan. Kau lihat dia nggak?"

"Jelas-jelas aku baru bangun, Ya-chan!"

"Iya juga ya."

"Hah, _baka_ Ya-chan."

Yabu hanya cemberut mendengar ledekan Takaki. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Yabu tersentak. Apa dia tidak salah lihat? Chinen berdiri di tepi atap?

.

.

"Chii-chan, jangan!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#Curcol Author#**

Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah melewati UAS yg panjang dan sulit.. Hufftt... (o)=3

Makasih untuk reader yang setia membaca fict ini :D Arigatou gozaimasu...


	5. Limit'

**Chapter 5 – 'Limit'**

* * *

.

Yabu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju atap. Disusul Takaki yang masih bingung ngapain Yabu tiba-tiba manggil-manggil Chinen walaupun tak ada orangnya.

"Chii-chan!"

Chinen tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Matanya masih menatap kosong tanah yang berada jauh di bawah sana.

"Chii-chan! Jangan lompat!" teriak Yabu.

Kali ini, Chinen tersadar dan menoleh.

"Chii-chan! Jangan tinggalin aku sendiri!" teriak Yabu sekali lagi bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin dan juga air mata yang ikut berterbangan(?).

Yabu–dalam keadaan setengah terbang–melompat ke arah Chinen dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Chii-chan! Jangan mati!"

"Siapa yang mau mati, Ya-chan?"

"Eh? Nggak ya?"

.

Tapi, sayang beribu sayang, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yabu yang telah menerjang Chinen malah membuat mereka terjun bebas dari gedung berlantai dua puluh itu.

"_IIIIEEEEEEEE_!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Ryousuke berakhir di jalanan. Sendirian untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, untuk yang satu ini memang atas kemauannya sendiri ia berjalan di tengah kota, tengah hari, dan tengah merenung. Senyumnya merekah sangat lebar. Tidak henti-hentinya ia menghela napas lega, mensyukuri semuanya. Kembali ia teringat percakapannya dengan Haruka di telepon tadi.

.

.

***Flashback On***

"Haruka, apa kau…"

"Ya?"

"Hah?! Kau itu Chi-chan?!"

"Apa maksudmu, Yama-kun?"

"Lho? Bukannya tadi kau bilang 'ya'?"

"Itu pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan, Yama-kun," jawab Haruka setengah terkikik.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku salah dengar. Jadi, benarkah kau itu–"

"Tunggu sebentar, Yama-kun. Ada pengunjung lagi yang datang."

"Kau sedang kerja?"

"Yup. Begitulah. Nanti akan ku telepon lima menit lagi, oke?"

"O, oke."

Ryousuke nyaris saja menghancurkan ponselnya kalau saja ia tidak ingat hal itu akan membuat catatan pengerusakan HP-nya bertambah panjang. Ya, mungkin untuk ke-25 kalinya.

.

Lima menit berlalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Haruka akan menelepon. Masih saja sambil merutuki Haruka, Ryousuke menekan _redial_ dan menghubungi Haruka.

"_Moshimoshi_. Ada apa Yama-kun?"

"Hei, kau lupa meneleponku balik, ya?!"

"Ah, iya. Kau benar. Maaf ya, lagi banyak pengunjung berdatangan hari ini. Aku jadi sedikit pelupa."

_Ini bukan sedikit, tauk!_ Batin Ryousuke kesal.

"Pastikan kali ini tidak ada gangguan, oke?"

"Sip! Kau mau bertanya apa, Yama-kun?"

"_Ano_… Kau kenal Chi-chan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau 'kan temannya."

Ryousuke tersentak sedikit. Haruka rupanya mengenal Hana. Sangat tak disangka-sangka.

"Umm… Chi-chan itu bukan kau, 'kan?"

Haruka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Ryousuke.

"Yang benar saja. Aku ini cewek tulen, Yama-kun."

"Ha?"

"Sedangkan Chii-chan itu kan cowok."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Ryousuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Yuu-chan itu cowok 'kan? Masa kau temannya tidak tahu."

"Hee? Maksudku bukan Chii-chan si Chinen. Tapi, Hana. Kau bukan Hana 'kan?"

"Jelas-jelas aku Haruka, Yama-kun. 100% bukan Hana. Siapa pula itu?"

"…"

"Yama-kun?"

.

PIIIPP… PIIIPP… PIIIPP…

.

Haruka memandang ponselnya bingung. "Eh? Terputus?"

Ryousuke tidak tahan lagi untuk mendengar jawaban Haruka yang sebenarnya. Jadi, saat Haruka bilang ia bukanlah Hana, Ryousuke sudah menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya dan menaruhnya di bawah bantal. (Author : Ekh?! Trus buat apa kau nelpon dari tadi?!; Yama-chan : aku takut, suer dah.)

***Flashback Off***

.

.

Ryousuke terkekeh sendiri dan masuk ke sebuah warung ramen. Jalannya agak sempoyongan, sudah seperti orang mabuk. Banyak orang yang melihatnya cepat-cepat menyingkir karena takut.

Ya, bodoh sekali ia mesti merasa takut waktu itu. Setelahnya juga seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengirim _e-mail_ saja ke Haruka. Tapi, setelah _e-mail_ balasan itu sampai, tanpa membukanya ia langsung menghapusnya. Dan terpaksa Ryousuke meminta Haruka untuk mengirim ulang pesannya.

"Aaahh~ Nikmatnya hidup~"

.

PLOK!

.

Ryousuke menoleh saat merasa bahunya ditepuk. "Ya?"

"…." Seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek–yang menepuk bahunya tadi–malah diam dan menatap Ryousuke dalam-dalam.

"_Ano_… Ada perlu apa ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah memeluk Ryousuke.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini?! Ini tempat umum, tauk! Lepaskan aku!" bisik Ryousuke panik karena melihat semua mata pengunjung melototinya. (kau terlalu berlebihan. Orang-orang itu hanya memandangmu saja, Yama-chan -_- *Author diplester*)

"…-kun…"

"Ha?" Ryousuke memandang gadis itu bingung. _Berusaha bilang apa tadi?_

"…Uke-kun…"

Ryousuke terhenyak. "Chi… Chi-chan?"

Siapa lagi orang yang memanggilnya 'Uke-kun' selain Hana?

(*Catatan Author* _Uke_ sebenarnya artinya banci lhoo… XD)

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oi… Kalian tidak apa-apa?" panggil Takaki dari atas.

"_Hoshi~ Sora ni Hoshi~ Atama ni hoshi~~_" ulang Chinen seperti kaset rusak.

"_Yappari, yappari_~~" Yabu malah ikut-ikutan konslet.

Takaki menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berteriak lebih kencang lagi, "Chinen? Yabu? _Daijoubu_?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari keduannya.

Jauh di bawah sana, tepatnya di lantai sembilan belas, Chinen dan Yabu saling tindih. Mereka tersangkut di jaring-jaring yang memang sengaja dibetangkan di beranda apartemen di lantai sembilan belas itu. Mungkin tadinya akan digunakan untuk tidur siang atau sekadar bersantai. Namun, sekarang jadi berantakan gara-gara kedua anak ceroboh itu.

"_Tsuki, tsuki, tsuki~~_" igau Yabu tidak jelas. Tadi bintang (_hoshi_), sekarang bulan (_tsuki_).

.

.

.

"Kou-kun?"

Yabu menoleh bingung. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Suara Chinen halus sekali. Lembut layaknya anak perempuan.

"_kimitachi wa_ _daijoubu desu ka_?"

"_ha, hai_, Chii-chan…" jawab Yabu sambil mengipas-kipaskan tangannya.

"Apanya yang _hai_, Ya-chan~? _Ore no atama ga itai desu nee~ atama ni hoshi ga arimasuta~~_" (intinya, kepalanya sakit trus ada bintang-bintang gitu)

"_Are_?" Yabu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung. "Lho? Tadi siapa yang ngomong?"

Sekilas, Yabu menangkap sosok lain selain dirinya dan Chinen di lantai kutukan itu.

Yabu terkesiap melihat manusia di depannya. "Na, Nakata?"

"_Ohayou~_" sapa Nakata, wanita muda misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kedua personil Hey! Say! JUMP itu.

"Se, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yabu tergagap seketika.

Chinen–yang perlahan-lahan tersadar–juga ikutan bingung. "Lho? Naka-sensei? Kok bisa di sini?"

"Kalian ini tidak tahu, ya? Kalian telah jatuh di beranda apartemenku."

"_Sou desu ka_…" paduan suara YabuChii pun terdengar.

.

.

.

"_Dozo, dozo_." Nakata mempersilahkan Yabu, Chinen, dan Takaki (yang akhirnya nyusul ke bawah setelah melihat Nakata, bukan karena khawatir) untuk masuk dan duduk ke dalam apartemennya.

Chinen dan Takaki dengan senang hati masuk begitu melihat berbagai macam _cookies_ bergelimpangan di meja (tentu saja di dalam wadah). Namun, lain halnya dengan Yabu. Ia tidak beranjak dari pintu sedikit pun.

Awalnya, Nakata bingung dengan tingkah laku Yabu. Tapi, akhirnya ia mengerti begitu melihat setitik keringat mengalir di dahi Yabu. Lalu, Nakata berjalan mendekati Yabu yang terlihat makin resah, khawatir, gelisah.

.

PLOK!

.

Yabu nyaris saja melompat dari tempatnya berdiri karena kaget akan tepukan pelan Nakata.

"Kouta!"

"_Ha, hai_…?" tanya Yabu ragu.

"Berapa hasil dari… Limit mendekati nol dari sin 2x + tan x per cos x + 1 + sin x?"

"_Ano_…" Yabu terlihat ragu-ragu.

"lima!"

"_Eto_…" keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuh Yabu.

"Empat!"

"_Un_…" Yabu menggaruk-garuk kepala bingung.

"Tiga!"

"_Nani sore_?!" Yabu mulai panik.

"Dua!"

"AAAKKKHHHH!" Yabu menjambak-jambak rambut Takaki(?).

"Satu!"

"Aku nyerah!" teriak Yabu dengan amat terpaksa. Tak lupa ia mengangkat serta kedua tangan di atas kepala.

Nakata tersenyum penuh arti. "Kou-kun, kau tahu 'kan hukuman apa yang kau dapat kalau kau tidak bisa menjawab?"

Yabu mengangguk lemas. Chinen dan Takaki menanti dengan mata terbuka lebar. Belum pernah mereka melihat Yabu dihukum gurunya.

Nakata mendorong Yabu masuk ke kamarnya. "Ayo cepat, anak nakal~" Lalu, ia sendiri yang masuk menyusul Yabu, menutup pintu, dan menguncinya. Membuat Chinen dan Takaki makin penasaran.

Dari dalam kamar, terdengar suara tersiksa Yabu yang tidak enak didengar bersamaan dengan tawa seram Nakata yang menggema-gema. Terdengar pula suara gaduh yang mencurigakan.

Dan lima menit kemudian, keadaan menjadi sunyi senyap seketika.

.

KLEK!

.

Pintu terbuka pelan. Yabu mengintip dari balik pintu. Kemeja yang dipakainya tidak lagi melekat pada tubuhnya.

Chinen membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'. Sebaliknya, Takaki nyengir lebar-lebar.

"_Kawaii_ _nee_, Ya-chan~" sahut Takaki. Wajah Yabu bertambah merah mendengar gombalan _ookami_ itu.

Nakata mendorong Yabu keluar dan menampakkan penampilan _hot_-nya secara menyeluruh.

"_Sensei_ kejaaammm!" rengek Yabu berusaha bersembunyi di balik pintu. "Chii-chan, tolongin dong…"

"Ya-chan jadi kayak _maid_ beneran. Kok bisa gitu ya?" Bukannya membantu, Chinen malah bertanya ingin tahu, yang dianggap Yabu sebagai komentar sadis. Ya, Chinen masih sedikit terpesona oleh Nakata yang mampu mendandani Yabu dengan baju _maid_ yang terlihat benar-benar cocok dipakai Yabu.

Yabu hanya diam dan cemberut. Dihentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai karena kesal. "Iiiihhh…. Chii-chan mah gitu!"

"Ya-chan makin mirip cewek lho kalau kayak gitu.." goda Takaki.

"Ah! Bete! Aku pergi aja deh!" Yabu langsung keluar dari apartemen Nakata, masih lupa akan keadaannya yang bisa bikin orang salah paham.

"KYAAAAA….! MANIAK!" jeritan beberapa gadis menggema di depan apartemen Nakata. Disusul dengan tamparan keras berkali-kali.

Yabu akhirnya terpaksa kembali masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan. Melihat wajah Yabu yang panik, Takaki langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa henti. Sedangkan Nakata dan Chinen hanya berusaha untuk tidak tertawa walaupun pada akhirnya meledak juga tawa mereka.

.

Dan berakhirlah pagi Yabu yang indah dengan memar-memar di pipi. Ditambah lagi, dipermalukan oleh gurunya yang gemar cosplay itu di depan orang yang disukainya dengan sangat ironis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila Chi-chan mu benar-benar di sini?"_

_Ryousuke menoleh dan mengangkat alis bingung. "Umm… Aku tidak tahu..."_

"_Lalu, kau hanya diam, cengo, sampai akhirnya dia pergi lagi darimu?"_

"_Entahlah. Untuk bertemu saja, itu sudah mustahil, Yuuya."_

"_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Yama-chan. Dan kau harus bersiap-siap juga untuk semua hal yang kau anggap tidak mungkin itu."_

.

.

.

"Uk-kun?" (ga tega ngasih Ryousuke panggilan Uke...) Hana melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ryousuke dan mampu menyadarkan Ryousuke dari perjalanan ingatan (baca : lamunan) tentang obrolannya dengan Takaki.

"Eh? Maaf, Chi-chan. Aku sedang banyak pikiran, akhir-akhir ini," jawab Ryousuke merasa agak bersalah. _Maaf, Chi-chan. Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa denganmu._

"Uk-kun… Apa Cuma aku yang merasakan hal ini?"

"He? Me, merasakan apa?" Jantung Ryousuke langsung jumpalitan tidak jelas. Ratusan pikiran aneh melintas di kepala Ryousuke.

"Ya…. Soal ini."

"A, apa maksudmu, Chi-chan?" ketegangan Ryousuke semakin meningkat.

"Umm… Soal pertemuan kita."

"Memangnya kenapa pertemuan kita?" kecanggungan Ryousuke berganti jadi rasa khawatir. _Apa jangan-jangan dia mau pergi seperti kata Takaki?_

"Kau itu…. beneran Uke-kun bukan sih?"

"He?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Menilik ke dunia lain diluar dunia percintaan yang tidak jelas alurnya, sesosok daging hidup yang bernama manusia tergeletak tak berarti dipojok ruangan. Hikaru tampak mengenaskan karena seperti tak bernyawa. Sampai-sampai, Inoo yang mencolek-colek, menepuk-tepuk, hingga akhirnya menendang-nendangnya tidak bisa membuat Hikaru tersadar sedikit pun.

"Hika, kau kenapa sih?" jerit Inoo frustasi karena sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Hikaru.

"_Doshite_?"

"He? Apanya yang _doshite_?" tanya Inoo bingung. Kenapa pula kata pertama yang keluar itu harus '_doshite_'?

"Kenapa dia harus kembali?" Wajah Hikaru menampakkan rasa takut yang…. aneh.

"Siapa yang kembali?"

Hikaru menatap Inoo dalam-dalam dan nyaris meremukkan lengan Inoo yang digenggamnya. Inoo terdiam. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya dalam diam. _Hika nggak kesambet apa-apa 'kan ya?_

"Dia kembali, Inoo…" bisik Hikaru misterius.

"Dia siapa, Hikaa? Dia-dia mulu dari tadi ngomongnya. Mana ngerti!"

"DIA!"

Inoo Cuma bisa memandang Hikaru dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#Curcol Author#**

Ehem, ehem… mungkin di chapter ini ceritanya jadi agak melenceng dan lebih banyak ngomongin yang lain-lain daripada si Ryousuke sendiri. Jujur, saya sebetulnya lagi bingung sama kelanjutannya, tapi ngotot tetep pengen nulis cerita. Jadi, saya alihkan dulu ceritanya menjadi tentang si duo bikin ribut, Yabu dan Chinen (oke, mungkin hanya di fanfict saya mereka jadi seperti ini *author dikeroyok fangirls*). Entah mengapa, saya sangat suka _pairing_ yang satu ini *siap-siap kabur*. Dan juga, saya minta maaf, soalnya dicerita ini nantinya kehadiran Ryuutarou akan amat sangat jarang, bahkan hampir tidak pernah karena memang saya ngambil latarnya pas si Ryuu ini _haitus_. _Gomen nasai_… (_O negai shimasu_~) (o)

Jadi, (untuk berkali-kali saya ucapkan kata kesimpulan nan nista ini) di chapter ini mungkin akan jadi agak membosankan, gaje, jayus, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. So, (ganti suku kata juga akhirnya) _gomen_ _ne_ ya, _minna_… dan kalau bisa, (kalo ga mau dibilang maksa *ditabok*) untuk sabar menunggu dan tetap menunggu(?) chapter-chapter berikutnya yang (mungkin) lebih normal _sedikit_… (^o^)/ *lambai-lambai tangan*

Tak lupa, ucapan doumo arigatou gozaimasu to the all reader yang dengan rela membaca my monogatari ini :D *gabungin bahasa seenak jidat*

Salam damai penuh cinta, (hoeek! Baca sendiri enek juga -_-)

**Yuki Utari**


	6. Sakura, Sakura

Nee, gomen gomen baru bisa update... UN sudah selesai~ SBMPTN juga akhirnya selesai~ Sekarang waktunya update~

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Sakura, Sakura**

**.**

"A, apa maksudmu, Chi-chan? Aku Ryousuke kok, beneran deh." Ryousuke mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk huruf V. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu ragu gitu?" tanyanya lagi, khawatir.

Hana tidak berani menatap Ryousuke. Ia palingkan pandangannya keluar jendela kedai ramen itu. "_Ano_… Habisnya, dulu Uk-kunselalu main sama aku, tertawa bareng. _Onii-chan _juga selalu membuat adegan lucu biar aku terus tertawa nggak berhenti-berhenti sampai-sampai _onii-chan _dimarahi _okaa-san_. Tapi sekarang, Uk-kun nggak tertawa, bahkan senyum aja nggak. Chi-chan Cuma… takut salah orang…"

Ryousuke tersenyum. _Rupanya karena itu…_

Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Hana pelan. "Kau nggak salah kok. Maaf ya, kita udah bertahun-tahun nggak ketemu, lalu aku _shock_ tiba-tiba kau ada di sini (dan ngenalin aku lagi! Aku aja nggak kenal!). Aku hanya…sedikit canggung."

Ryousuke ikut menatap keluar jendela. "Sepertinya di luar cerah. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan aja?" tawar Ryousuke sambil menunjuk ke arah luar, di mana mentari bersinar dengan hangatnya.

Wajah Hana memerah begitu mendengar kata 'jalan' yang bisa diartikan sebagai _'date'_. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kalau ia bingung. "_Ano_…"

Ryousuke tersadar dan langsung membenahi ucapannya, "Maksudku, lebih baik pergi ke mana gitu kek, daripada berdiam diri di tempat sesuram ini. Sekalian cairin suasana, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Hana mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum manis, sampai-sampai Ryousuke yakin inilah surga yang sebenarnya. Ya, itu pun hanya sampai ketika sang pemilik warung ramen itu menegur Ryousuke dan bertanya bagian mana dari kedainya yang terlihat suram.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hikaru setengah bersembunyi dan menangis. Inoo hanya menonton sahabatnya itu mencurahkan air mata yang tak kunjung habisnya. Dalam hati, Inoo ikut menangis karena kaos kesayangannya kini dipenuhi air mata Hikaru.

"Hika-chan, kenapa sih? Cerita dong."

Hikaru mendongak dan membuat raut wajah kesal. "Tadi 'kan aku udah cerita, Inoo~!"

"Tapi, kau ngomongnya Cuma 'dia' doang. Aku nggak tau dianya itu siapa. Gimana caranya aku mau bantuin?"

Hikaru menatap Inoo melongo. "Emang aku belum cerita ya?"

"Belum!"

Hikaru hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu bercerita. "Dia, Noo, dia datang!"

"Tuh 'kan ngomongnya 'dia' lagi!"

"Eh, _gomen_, _gomen_… Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk cerita. Jangan-jangan kalau aku sebut namanya aja muncul lagi! Serem amat 'kan?"

Inoo menjitak Hikaru. "Emangnya Voldemort apa, disebut namanya langsung nongol?!"

Hikaru melotot dan masih mengelus kepalanya yang beranak pinak (baca: benjol). "Tapi, beneran, tauk! Kalau nggak percaya, coba aja!"

"Gimana caranya, Hika-ku yang _kawaii_ tapi _baka_-nya minta ampun? Kau 'kan tidak memberitahuku satu kali pun siapa 'dia' ini!" ujar Inoo kesal sambil menguleni(?) wajah Hikaru sampai tak berbentuk. (Hika : Emang kue?!)

"Di, dia lah Inoo~"

.

.

"_Tadaima_~" sahut Chinen sambil membuka pintu, masuk ke saja, Chinen Cs sudah kembali dan membuat Hikaru selamat dari remukkan Inoo.

Seperti telah melupakan semuanya, Inoo dan Hikaru membalasnya dengan senyum lebar, "_Okaerinasai,_ Chii-chan~"

Nakata, yang ikut berkunjung, juga memberi salam, "Halo, Inoo-kun, Yao-kun~"

"Halo juga, Naka-sensei~" jawab keduanya lagi. Kali ini sambil membungkuk a'la putri kerajaan.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi sunyi senyap.

.

Inoo dan Hikaru seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

.

Ya, mereka sadar dan mulai memucat.

.

Mereka saling tatap dan mulai berkomunikasi dengan bahasa mata.

.

Dan Hikaru lah yang memulai percakapan dengan baik dan benar, yaitu dengan menggunakan mulut sebagai media komunikasi.

.

.

"Ini nih, 'DIA'-nya, Inoo!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, Chi-chan, enaknya kita kemana?" tanya Ryousuke sambil menatap peta rute kereta yang menjelimet karena kebanyakan stasiun (Yama : Author protes mulu kerjaannya nih!)

Hana ikut-ikutan melototi peta tapi dengan pandangan kosong. Ryousuke yang melihat itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kenapa, Chi-chan? Ada masalah?"

"Ah, eh, nggak kok. Aku juga bingung mau ke mana. Hehe..."

Ryousuke, yang kelihatannya punya kutu di kepala karena tak hentinya menggaruk-garuk, menjentikkan jarinya. Akhirnya, ia mendapat ide tempat yang bagus, yang tidak perlu naik kereta, irit uang pastinya, tapi juga berkesan.

"Nee, Chi-chan, kita pergi ke taman yang waktu dulu yuk."

"He? Boleh."

"Yosh! Ayo, ayo. Sudah lama kita tidak ke sana berdua 'kan."

Hana hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Tapi, entah kenapa senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"ENYAK! BABEH! TOLONG ANE!"

Nakata menatap _sweatdrop _kedua sejoli (baca: Hikaru dan Inoo) yang saling berpelukan dan menatap horror Nakata.

"Hoi, kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Chinen sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak keduanya agar tidak berpelukan seperti itu. Bukannya Chinen cemburu atau apa senpai favoritnya yang kedua, yaitu si Inoo, dipelukin gitu sama Hikaru. Tapi lebih karena merekaitu malu-maluin! Bertingkah seperti anak ilang di depan mantan guru mereka. Mestinya sadar umur dong!

"Doshitee?" gumam Hikaru lirih. "Padahal aku belum sebut namanya, kok udah nongol?"

"Aku juga nggak ngerti sebenernya, tapi kau benar Hika, ini mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan," isak Inoo yang anehnya ikutan nangis.

Hikaru menganga mendengar perkataan Inoo. "Kau ini peramal apa bagaimana, Inoo-chan? Mimpimu sepertinya selalu jadi nyata!"

Inoo hanya angkat bahu. "Tapi, memang selalu benar sih."

Mata Hikaru seketika berbinar-binar. Ia menoel-noel pundak Inoo."Kalau gitu, coba ramal aku dong!" Wajahnya memerah perlahan. Inoo menatap cowok bertaring kucing itu bingung. "Eng... nanti aku bakal nikah sama siapa?Un... Sama Inoo-chan atau... siapa?"

Inoo nyaris pingsan di tempat melihat Hikaru yang ke-kawaii-annya meningkat 80%. "Hi, Hika-chan kenapa ti, tiba-tiba ngomong gitu? I, Inoo nggak tahu nih..." jawab Inoo gugup.

Hikaru hanya terdiam dan tersenyum menatap Inoo yang salah tingkah.

Sedangkan Inoo melirik Hikaru malu-malu.

.

.

"WOI, kok kita jadi dicuekkin siihhh?!" teriak Takaki kesal yang kemudian dihadiahkan tonjokan di kedua pipi dan kepalanya. Yabu dan Nakata dengan sebal meninju pipinya. Chinen dengan sekuat tenaga ngejitak Takaki.

"_Itaaaaii_~~ Kenapa jadi aku yang dihajar?"

kelima orang―oke, semua orang―di ruangan itu langsung memelototi Takaki. "KAU ITU MENGGANGGU SUASANA TAUK!"

"Gomen nasaaaaiii…" Takaki langsung ciut dan melindungi kepalanya lagi dari Chinen yang siap menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ryousuke menginjakkan kakinya ke taman kesayangannya. Ia membiarkan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan dan dibawa angin menerpa wajahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menghirup wangi sakura yang khas.

"Hachoo!"

Ryousuke menoleh ke belakang. Hana sedang mengusap-usap hidungnya. Rupanya ia yang bersin tadi.

"Chi-chan, _daijoubu_?"

"_Atashi wa daijoubu_… aku hanya flu. Hachoo!"

Ryousuke melepas jaketnya dan menyelubunginya pada Hana. Lalu, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hana.

"Kalau begini hangat 'kan?" tanya Ryousuke sambil tersenyum.

Hana hanya mengangguk. Pipinya memerah perlahan. "_Arigatou_, nii-chan."

Ryousuke memalingkan pandangannya ke arah taman yang luas. "_Nee_, Chi-chan… Bagaimana kalau kau membawaku ke pohon sakura favorit kita?"

Hana mendongak kaku dan menatap Ryousuke. "Eh?"

Ryousuke memandang gadis yang tidak lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu bingung. "Kenapa, Chi-chan?"

Hana menunduk lagi dan melihat ke sekeliling. "_Iie_… Coba kuingat-ingat dulu."

Walaupun hanya sekilas, Ryousuke menangkap kekhawatiran Hana. Tapi… Khawatir akan apa?

.

"_Eto_, nii-chan… Aku tidak ingat di mana letaknya…" jawab Hana pelan. Suaranya lama-lama makin menghilang. Ia sama sekali tidak berani mendongak apalagi menatap Ryousuke.

"_Mo ii_, Chi-chan… Ayo, aku masih ingat kok yang mana," hibur Ryousuke saat melihat kekecewaan di wajah Hana. "Hei, ayo! Jangan cemberut seperti itu, tersenyumlah. Kau lebih bagus kalau tersenyum," sambung Ryousuke sambil menarik bibir Hana agar tersenyum.

"Nah, gitu dong. _Ikou_." Ryousuke langsung menarik tangan Hana agar mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Yak, kita sampai~ Kangennya…" Ryousuke memeluk pohon itu. Oke, dia memang terkadang tidak tahu malu.

Hana yang dari tadi mengekor Ryousuke hanya terdiam dan menonton Ryousuke yang memeluk pohon itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. (Author: lo lebih sayang pohon apa si Hana sih?)

"Lho, Yama-kun?" Wajah Ryousuke seketika memucat. Eh, kok si Hana ikutan pucat?

"Yama-kun ngapain kau meluk pohon kayak gitu?" Ryousuke langsung melepas pelukannya pada pohon.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Kenapa kau selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak tepat, Haruka?!" jerit Ryousuke frustasi.

"Ufufu… Maaf, maaf… Kau lagi kencan ya? Sama siapa? Hei, _hajimemashite_~" ujar Haruka mengabaikan Ryousuke yang dikepalanya muncul perempatan alias urat kekesalan. Ia mencolek-colek Hana, ngajak kenalan.

"Hei, kau! Kau bisa bikin Chi-chan pingsan kalau begitu! Kau itu mengerikan!"

Haruka memonyongkan bibirnya. "Jahatnya Yama-kun… Aku 'kan hanya ingin kenalan. Hai… kau Chi-chan ya?"

Hana memang ketakutan, seperti yang dikatakan Ryousuke. Ia hanya menunduk tanpa sedikit pun mau menoleh ke arah Haruka.

"Halo? Kau pemalu ya? Aku Chitose Haruka, _yoroshiku o negai shimasu_~" sambung Haruka lagi.

"Haruka, please, tidak usah memaksanya deh," ucap Ryousuke berusaha menjauhkan Haruka dari Hana.

"Ya sudah deh, maaf, maaf. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. _Jaa nee_, Yama-kun~ Chi-chan~"

Ryousuke mengumpat kesal. "Hn! Mengesalkan! Kau tidak apa-apa Chi-chan?"

Hana mendongak. Ia kelihatannya lega begitu tahu Haruka sudah pergi. Ia melirik ke arah perginya gadis itu. Dan _shock_.

.

.

.

Haruka ternyata masih ada di situ. Ia memang pergi tapi kembali lagi. Karena Chinen sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, Haruka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pesan pada Ryousuke.

Ryousuke baru saja mau berteriak lagi pada Haruka karena membuat Hana takut untuk kedua , ia hanya terdiam. Ia malah terkejut melihat Haruka yang sama _shock_-nya seperti Hana.

Haruka langsung berlari menghampiri Hana dan menatapnya dalam-dalam seperti mencoba memastikan sesuatu.

Lain lagi dengan Hana yang langsung menunduk sambil memejamkan mata.

.

.

"Lho, Sakurai? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**#Curcol Author#**

Hee... ternyata dikit banget yak... -_- untuk chapter 6 segini dulu deh... saya masih bingung karena tiba-tiba nulis lagi. mungkin chapter berikutnya akan panjang...

Hontou ni gomen nee~~ (o;)


End file.
